marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Lang
Scott Edward Harris Lang, also known as Ant-Man and Giant-Man, is a former criminal and ex-con man who becomes a superhero shortly after being released from prison. Biography ''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Scott was an electrical engineer who worked for VistaCorp. When he found out that the company was deceiving customers, he got into the system and after being caught he was fired. Despite the misgivings of his wife Maggie, Scott planned to seek justice by stealing the company's money and returning their funds to the people. However, while he was enacting "Justice" he got distracted, started eating, crashed the car into the pool and got caught by the police. He was taken to San Quentin State Prison where he got into a jail yard fight. WHIH Newsfront Christine Everhart revisited Scott Lang's story three years after he was sent to prison as Scott was being released from prison two years early. The day before Scott's release, Everhart interviewed him on live TV. Scott was outraged by what she said and argued his point forcing his guard to tase him. Ant-Man Scott is seen fighting another inmate in a prison brawl as a leaving ceremony that every inmate of San Quentin State Prison is put through when they're about to leave. Scott was then released from prison where he was greeted by former cellmate Luis who had offered to let Scott stay with him. Luis introduces him to Dave, a getaway driver, and Kurt, a hacker. Luis has a tip about a robbery they could do together. Scott wants nothing to do with it. Scott got a job at Baskin-Robbins, but was fired when his boss found out about his criminal past. On the next day, He borrows Luis' van and drops in on the birthday party of his daughter, Cassie. He runs into Cassie's soon-to-be step-father, Officer Jim Paxton, who is not happy to see him. His ex-wife Maggie Lang tells him that he has to find a legitimate job and pay off his delinquent child support before she'll allow visitation with Cassie. Jim insist that Scott leave the party after saying goodbye to Cassie. Scott realizes without a job he can not see Cassie again, so he takes up Luis on his offer. Luis explains in a complicated manner that he was informed through colleagues that there is a house with a giant safe that must hold something of high value. Scott agrees to help them with the robbery. Luis picks up supplies for the break-in, and Kurt steals a communication technician's uniform. That night, Kurt climbs up a pole outside Hank Pym's house and blocks the electrical circuit, cutting off all phone communication. Scott climbs the fence and takes out the window sensors, then pries open a window and heads to the basement. He unlocks the basement door only to find a second door that is fingerprint-coded. Using tape, he lifts Hank's print and opens that door. When he gets to the safe, he realizes that he'll need some ingenuity to break the steel door. He drills small holes around the lock, then squirts in water and uses liquid nitrogen to freeze it. The frozen water warps the steel and causes the bolts to shoot out. When he opens the safe, the only thing inside is a suit and helmet. He grabs that and heads out. Unbeknownst to Scott, Hank Pym has been watching the whole time. Dejected at not having gotten anything valuable, the group heads back to Luis' apartment. Scott goes into the bathroom and examines the suit he stole, wondering why it was so heavily guarded. He notices tubes full of red liquid. Out of curiosity, Scott puts it on and steps into the bathtub to get a better look at himself in the mirror. Noticing a red button on the glove, he pushes it and instantly shrinks to the size of an ant. Luis comes into the bathroom and he turns on the water in the tub, which is like a tidal wave for tiny Scott. He hears a voice coming from an earpiece in the helmet. He attempts to run away from the incoming wave and he is thrown across the room. He lands in a crack and falls through to the apartment below. In that room, there's a party going on, and Scott realizes he's on a record player, with the needle moving toward him. He jumps free and lands on the floor where people are dancing. Avoiding the giant footsteps, he gets under the door and into the hallway, where he is promptly sucked up into a vacuum cleaner. When the dust bag gets emptied, he jumps again, this time landing on a rat. He runs away, but lands on a mouse trap. When it's triggered, it sends him flying out through a window. He land on a car. Scott pushes the button again, he returns to his normal size. After, Scott races home and takes off the suit and return the suit to Hank's safe. He easily breaks into the house again and puts the suit back. But when he gets out, he's surrounded by cops. He is arrested and brought to prison, where Paxton is waiting for him. Gale tells Paxton that Scott's lawyer is there. Confused, Scott goes to see the lawyer that he hadn't asked for and doesn't know. The "lawyer" waiting for him is Hank. He offers Scott two choices, life in prison or follow his instructions. Scott is thoroughly bewildered, so Hank tells him that he allowed him to steal the suit. Scott is taken back to his cell, and an army of ants brings him back the suit. He puts it on and shrinks, and then quickly escapes from the prison. One of Hank's ants spreads its wings, and Scott climbs on and flies over the city. The next morning, Hank tells Scott that he invented the suit, but was afraid it would be misused, and so he had locked it away. Darren Cross had found out about the shrinking technology, but when Hank wouldn't give it to him, Darren forced Hank out of Pym Technologies. When his daughter Hope van Dyne realized how dangerous Darren was, she teamed up with Hank to stop him. Hank tells Scott that he needs him to become "Ant-Man" to stop Darren. Scott realizes he has a chance to become a hero, the kind of father that his daughter deserves. Hope trained Scott in martial arts and how to control ants. During training, Scott were trying to improved the suit, but Hank warns him that if he overrides his suit's safeguards he will go "Subatomic" and disappear into the Quantum Realm. He practices his timing with shrinking and growing back. Hank tells him that one piece of technology he'll need to steal The Yellowjacket suit from Darren is in an abandoned building of Howard Stark. When Scott flies to the building, he sees that it's the New Avengers Facility. Pressing forward, Scott lands on the roof, triggering a sensor. Falcon arrives to investigate, and he can see Scott even at small size. A battle ensues, with Scott went inside Falcon's jetpack and causing it to short out. Scott than escapes with the equipment he needed. At Pym Technologies, Darren perfects the Yellowjacket suit and has security upgrade. Scott realizes that the job will be harder than they thought, and they'll need more people. He brought Luis, Kurt and Dave in on the job. Luis poses as a security guard and lowers the water pressure so Scott can get in through the pipes. Scott plants explosives throughout the building, but when he tries to steal the suit, he gets caught in a glass cage by Darren, who had anticipated the burglary. Darren plans to sell the technology to HYDRA. Scott breaks free and takes out the HYDRA agents and Darren's guards. Darren gets into a chopper on the roof and escapes just before the building blows up. Hank and Hope break out by turning a tiny tank to full-size, and ride it out the side of the building. Darren puts on the Yellow Jacket suit, and he and Scott fight inside the helicopter. After they both fall out, Scott is able to trap Darren inside a bug zapper, but Paxton shows up to arrest him before he can destroy the suit. Darren goes to Jim and Cassie's house and holds Cassie hostage, hoping to draw Scott in. Scott arrives and confronts Darren as the pair engaged in a brutal fight on Cassie's toy train-tracks, throwing sections of the train at each other. Scott called for reinforcements in the shape of his army of ants who attacked Darren, Scott was able to throw him into the train tracks, causing him to be run over by Cassie's Thomas the Tank Engine toy. As a last effort, Scott shrinks to a subatomic size to finally penetrate and sabotage the Yellowjacket suit, he causes Darren to shrink into nothing. Scott is trapped in the quantum realm, but hearing Cassie's voice, he manages to rewire the suit, reversing the process and returning him to normal size. Witnessing Scott heroism, Paxton covers up for him and had his charges dropped. The next day, Scott had dinner with Maggie and Cassie. After, Scott went to see Hank. Hank asked Scott about the quantum realm after his battle with Darren. He tells Hank he don't remember much about it. Scott than kissed Hope just before Hank walked in on them. Later, Luis tells Scott that there is an Avenger looking for him. Captain America: Civil War After a recent run-in with Falcon made Scott Lang’s Ant-Man a household name to the Avengers, Sam Wilson recruits the unwitting Ant-Man for Cap’s team. His ability to diminish in size can wreak havoc against the most powerful opponent, even if he is someone star-struck in Captain America’s presence. ''Avengers: Infinity War When Bruce Banner questions the whereabouts of Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff explains that both Clint and Scott are both under house-arrest for the benefits of their respective families. Steve Rogers also clarifies to Banner that Scott is Ant-Man. ''Ant-Man and the Wasp Scott has been under house arrest after violating the Sokovia Accords by working with Captain America. He is spending his day with Cassie, who is visiting him for the day. Scott has a whole area set up with the help of Luis in his house for them to play in, including a slide that goes out the door. Unfortunately, Scott's foot breaks through the perimeter, and the FBI pays him a visit. Agent Jimmy Woo leads the inspection to make sure Scott isn't doing anything suspicious. Scott explains that he's had to get creative to entertain Cassie, including doing sleight of hand magic, which impresses Woo. The FBI leaves, and Cassie goes home with Maggie and Paxton. With only three days left under house arrest, Scott does what he can to keep himself occupied. He takes a bath and then has a dream where he finds himself as Janet van Dyne playing Hide and Seek with a young Hope. Scott later gives Hank Pym a call, despite both him and Hope not having spoken to him since his arrest. He tells Hank about the dream he saw. Hours later, Scott is tranquilized by something flying in the room. Scott wakes up to find Hope van Dyne driving him somewhere in a shrunken van. She lets him know that she took off his ankle bracelet and put it on a giant ant. They arrive at her and Hank's lab where they show Scott that they have created a tunnel to the Quantum Realm in the hopes of bringing Janet back. After Scott describes his dream in full detail, Hank and Hope deduce that he and Janet are quantumly entangled because of the time he spent in the Quantum Realm. They are missing a key component to get the tunnel to work, so they head to meet with someone who possesses it. Hank shrinks the lab and takes it with him. They don't realize they are being watched by a transparent figure. The three arrive at a restaurant where Hope meets with Sonny Burch, a black market tech dealer, while Scott and Hank monitor the situation from outside in the van. He knows Hope as "Susan", but he has already figured out her identity by the time she arrives. Burch refuses to give up the component that Hope needs, so she appears to leave. Burch and his goons start to walk out, but they are knocked around by Hope in her Wasp suit. Scott is impressed to see that she has wings and blasters. She fights them in the restaurant's kitchen and manages to grow a salt shaker to knock out one goon while also running across knives being thrown at her. As Hope grabs the component, she is attacked by the figure from earlier, Ghost. She is able to phase through anything, which means Hope's punches go through her. Scott joins Hope as Ant-Man in a new Ant-Man suit to help her, but Ghost escapes and makes her way to the van and steals the lab from Hank. Scott brings Hope and Hank to hide at X-Con, the security company run by Luis, with Dave and Kurt as his employees. There, they try to come up with a plan to get the lab back. Hank figures that he has to reluctantly seek help from a former friend and partner of his, Bill Foster. Scott, Hope, and Hank go in disguise to the university that Bill teaches at. He maintains a grudge with Hank over the work they did together decades earlier, Project Goliath, in which Bill reached 21 feet. Scott then sees Woo and his fellow agents outside, thinking they know he's in there. Before they go, Bill tells them that they can locate the lab by modifying a defractor on one of the suit's regulators. Hank says they can't use the new Ant-Man suit because it's a work-in-progress, so Scott tells them they can find it in the older suit, which is in a trophy that Cassie took to school for show-and-tell. Scott and Hope sneak into Cassie's school, but the regulator on Scott's suit malfunctions, making him the size of a child. They get to Cassie's classroom and get the suit out of the trophy before they are spotted. The trio locate Ghost's home and find the lab, Scott and Hope see Ghost sleeping inside a special chamber to control the phasing. but she woke up and knocks two of them out and than tied up Scoot, Hope and Hank. She reveals her name is Ava Starr and she is working with Bill, who took her in as a child. Her father, Elihas Starr, had attempted an experiment to reach the Quantum Realm, but his own tunnel became unstable. His wife Catherine tried to escape with young Ava, but the little girl ran back for her father. The tunnel caused a huge explosion, killing Elihas and Catherine, but Ava survived and her molecules became destabilized, resulting in her phasing. She and Bill now plan to use Janet's quantum energy to help turn Ava normal, even if it might kill Janet. Hank fakes having a heart attack to get Bill to grab a tin of Altoids for his meds, which really contain Hank's trained ants that grow to a large size and help free them, allowing the three to escape and take the lab back. After regrowing the lab, Scott becomes connected to Janet, who proves herself to Hope and Hank as she helps stabilize the tunnel and enter the coordinates to locate her, but she warns them that they only have two hours before the Quantum Realm becomes unstabilized and they won't be able to reach her for another century. Meanwhile, Burch and his goons go to X-Con and interrogate Luis, Dave, and Kurt using a truth serum though the goons insist that's not what it is. Luis reveals that Scott is with Hope and Hank in the woods where they set up the lab. Ava appears after having heard this information, and she takes out the wheels on Burch's van as she heads to find the heroes herself. Burch then contacts the crooked FBI Agent Stoltz and tells him where Scott will be. Stoltz tells Woo, and Luis quickly warns Scott so that he can return home before he is caught escaping his house arrest. Cassie is with him and says he could use a partner to help him, meaning herself, but Scott says he has Hope, which Cassie thinks is also a good fit. Hope and Hank are caught by FBI agents once they shrink the lab. Stoltz grabs it but he is knocked out by Ava, who then takes the lab herself. Scott uses the trained ants to help Hope and Hank break out of the FBI headquarters. The ants guide the three to the lab's location, and Luis joins them as backup. Hank uses the giant ants to get Bill out so that he can use his old suit to go into the Quantum Realm and find Janet. The lab is shrunken again, and Luis grabs it. Scott, as Ant-Man, is attacked by Ava, but he holds her off long enough for Hope and Luis to get away. Scott flies away on a flying ant to meet up with Hope and Luis at the rendezvous point, but they are followed by Burch and his men, as well as Ava. Hope shrinks and grows the van to literally throw the goons off, even growing a Hello Kitty Pez dispenser to throw at one of them. Scott grows to Giant Man to stop them, but as Ava intervenes, Hope becomes The Wasp to fight her. Burch takes the lab and runs to the docks where he boards a ship to get away. Scott grows again to reach him and stop him to recover the lab. Luis shows up in another car to meet with them, but Scott gets light-headed from being so huge that he falls into the water. Hope swims down to save him. In the Quantum Realm, Hank nearly loses his signal, but he finally manages to locate Janet at her coordinates, and they reunite with a kiss. Meanwhile, the lab has grown to its normal size, and Ava and Bill are planning to get Janet's quantum energy. Hank and Janet start to return as Ava and Bill begin the process, which starts to drain Janet. Scott and Hope show up and disable their machine, giving Hank and Janet enough time to come out of the Quantum Realm. Hope reunites with her mother at last. Janet then sees Ava's problem, and she puts her hands on Ava to stabilize her and stop her phasing. Everyone leaves as the heroes take the lab. Bill wants to keep protecting Ava, but she tells him they need to split up but Bill tells Ava he not leaving her they are able to get away. Outside the lab, Dave and Kurt help Luis incapacitate Burch and his goons before injecting them with truth serum as the cops arrive, leading to their arrest. Woo see Ant-Man out on the streets he than goes to Scott home and finds Scott there. Scott's sentence is finally over, and he is a free man once more. The first thing he does is go see Cassie. X-Con gets new clients after Luis, Dave and Kurt took down Burch, the new clients keep their business from going under. Hank brings Janet to the beach where they set up a new house that he grows. Scott, Hope, and Cassie in a shrink car so they can use a laptop as a screen like a drive-in movie. They are then bothered by a large moths. Hank and Janet have set up the Quantum Tunnel in Luis's van on a rooftop with Hope's help so that Scott can enter it. He obtains quantum healing energy to keep helping Ava be stabilized. When Scott got the healing energy and is ready to go back, he doesn't hear anyone on the other end of the radio. Unknown to Scott, Hank, Janet, and Hope have all been turned to ash by Thanos, leaving Scott trapped in the Quantum Realm. ''Avengers: Endgame Five years after the Disintegration, Scott remained trapped in the Quantum Realm and was believed to be one of the Vanished. Due to a rat accidentally activating the Quantum Tunnel's control pad, Scott was returned to Earth after what was only five hours for him. Scott was shocked by the state of the world and found his own name on a memorial for The Vanished. To his relief, Scott discovered that Cassie was still alive, albeit five years older. Scott traveled to the New Avengers Facility, shocking Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers who believed he was dead. Scott explained how he was trapped in the Quantum Realm for what seemed to be only five hours to him and suggested that they could use the Quantum Realm to travel back in time to undo the destruction Thanos had wrought. However, Tony Stark refused to help, leading to Bruce Banner trying to build a time machine. The first try caused Scott to be transformed into differently aged versions of himself due to Banner traveling time through Scott instead of the other away around. After Tony helped to perfect time travel, Scott joined Stark, Rogers and Banner in going back in time to 2012 to retrieve the Time, Mind and Space Stones. As Steve retrieved the Chitauri Scepter, Scott tried to help Tony get the Tesseract by creating a distraction through pulling a wire in the 2012 Tony's Arc Reactor. However, a mishap with the Hulk of 2012 allowed Loki to escape with the Tesseract instead. Tony and Steve decided to travel back to 1970 to get the Tesseract and more Pym Particles and send Scott back to the present with the Scepter. After retrieving the Infinity Stones, Banner used them to restore everyone that had been disintergrated by Thanos. However, the 2014 Nebula, who replaced the present-day Nebula, transported the 2014 Thanos and his army through the Quantum Tunnel that was built inside the facility, destroying it. After Thanos destroyed the facility, Scott responded to a distress call from Rhodes, Banner and Rocket Raccoon and saved them from being crushed and drowned. Emerging from the rubble as a giant, Scott participated in the final battle and crushed Cull Obsidian. Needing to return the Infinity Stones to their original times, Scott worked with a restored Hope to work the Quantum Tunnel in Luis' van as various Avengers tried to get the Nano Gauntlet to him. However, Thanos managed to destroy the Tunnel and the van at the last moment, but was disintegrated along with his army by Tony using the Infinity Stones at the cost of his own life. Scott attended Tony's wake and helped Banner send Steve Rogers back in time to return the Stones to their own times. Later, Scott, Hope and Cassie watched the fireworks celebrating the Avengers' victory. Character traits In Ant-Man, Scott has a sense justice, honor and good morals to the point of being stubborn, he is also a loving father, as he loves his daughter Cassie very much and when he became a criminal (a thief) he only did it to provide for his daughter, as well as the fact that he couldn't get a job because of his record of him (supposedly) being a criminal. Upon meeting Hank Pym, Scott realizes he has a chance to become a hero, the kind of father that his daughter deserves and without hesitation, he agrees to become the new Ant-Man, mainly because of his sense of justice, honor and good morals. In Captain America: Civil War, Scott joined Captain America's faction during the Avengers Civil War due to his sense of justice, honor and good morals, he also (correctly) saw Steve Rogers' point of view on the Sokovia Accords far more just and honorable than Tony Stark's. In Ant-Man and the Wasp, since being put under house arrest after escaping the Raft, Scott had time to prioritize what is important in his life. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ant-Man suit:' Via his Ant-Man suit; Scott possesses superhuman physical attributes, volukinesis and mégethoskinesis. **'Mégethoskinesis:' Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Scott is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Scott enhanced strength while in regular size. The process of changing size causes a brief shock wave aura around him, which can charge him with enough momentum to send someone flying through the air immediately after returning to normal size. During the Civil War, Ant-Man shows off the new capabilities of his new suit and uses the Pym Particles to transform into Giant-Man. With his increased size he was able to hold his own against Iron Man's team on his own for awhile and was able to corner Black Panther and removed Spider-Man from the fight. While eventually beaten, he took the combined might of Iron Man, War Machine, Vision and Spider-Man to defeat him. **'Superhuman Strength:' While wearing the Ant-Man suit in its miniature form, Scott possesses superhuman strength due to his increased density and compressed energy, enabling him to take out multiple opponents while in small scale. He is said to have the force of a bullet when shrunken, which led him to learn unique fighting skills to avoid killing someone with his strikes. As Giant-Man he was strong enough to actually cause harm to Spider-Man, enough to actually take him out of the fight. **'Superhuman Durability:' After debuting his Giant-Man form, Scott's durability was shown to have drastically increased taking full force punches from Iron Man and War Machine as well as numerous explosives and repulsor shots from Iron Man and War Machine. After he was beaten he willingly reverted back to normal size and was still conscious but a very sore. **'Volukinesis:' Via the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet; Scott can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, mimicking their pheromones and allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Scott possesses an above average intelligence, as he was able to figure out how to use the highly complex and gain a Masters Degree in electrical engineering, along with bypassing the security of Hank Pym's home. He also possesses a knowledge of chemistry which allowed him to destroy Hank's safe. *'Expert Thief:' Scott is skilled in theft, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer:' Scott was an electrical engineer, having earned a master's degree in the subject. His knowledge was useful when he was able to tinker a way out of the Quantum Realm using tech pieces provided by Hank Pym. *'Expert Acrobat:' Scott is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer:' Scott created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Scott as a "cyber-criminal". *'Expert Tactician:' As a former thief, Scott has a keen mind for formulating elaborate plans and schemes, and is especially notable for being able to modify those plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances at short notice - sometimes within seconds. Examples include when he discovers the fingerprint scanner in Hank Pym's home, when he discovers that the warehouse he is breaking into is actually now the New Avengers Facility, when he is discovered by Falcon, and when Darren Cross triples security on the Pym Technologies building. He, alongside Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym, worked together on creating the heist mission to stop Darren Cross and steal the Yellowjacket suit. During the Avengers Civil War, he single handily comes up with and creates a diversion when revealing his Giant-Man form, which demanded the entire attention of Iron Man's team. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Scott initially had poor fighting skills; due to the fact that he avoided confrontations during his heists, Hope van Dyne trained him and he slowly became an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Like Hope, Scott employs a mixed martial art that includes elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, judo and aikido. His fighting skills combined with the Ant-Man suit and shrinking powers allowed him to defeat armed security personnel and even keep up with Falcon and Black Widow in his respective duels with them; despite both of them being highly skilled combatants in their own rights. As Giant-Man, he was able to corner Black Panther and hold off Spider-Man, Iron Man and War Machine on his own for some time. Weaknesses *'Limited Mobility:' Although Scott possesses superhuman strength and durability when he is in his Giant-Man form; this also limits his mobility, making him slightly clumsy. Equipment *'Ant-Man helmet:' Allows Scott to communicate and control ants. *'Ant-Man suit:' Allows Scott to shrink or grow in size. *'Pym Discs:' Allows Scott to use small discs to either shrink or enlarge objects and creatures. Relationships *Hank Pym - Predecessor and mentor. *Janet van Dyne - Friend and ally. *Hope van Dyne - Ally, trainer, partner and girlfriend. *Cassie Lang - Daughter. *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - Enemy, attempted killer and victim; deceased. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy turned ally. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Ally. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Ally. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy turned ally; deceased. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy turned ally; deceased. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Enemy turned ally. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy turned ally. *Vision - Temporary enemy. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy turned Ally. *Maggie Lang - Ex-wife. *Luis - Cellmate, roomate, and friend. *Dave - Roomate and friend. *Kurt - Roomate and friend. *Jim Paxton - Rival turned friend. *Antony - Steed; deceased. *Ant-tonio Banderas - Steed; deceased. *Geoff Zorick - Ex-boss. *Dale - Former manager. *Leviathans (2014 versions) - Enemies. *Cull Obsidian (2014 version) - Victim; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Ant-Man'' - Paul Rudd **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Paul Rudd **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Mentioned only) **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Paul Rudd **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Paul Rudd *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (First appearance) **''Black Widow Prelude'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Scott stole the Ant-Man suit to save his daughter. *In the comics, Scott is a redhead, while in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he has brown hair. *Scott's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 4:45. Gallery ''Ant Man'' PaulRuddScottLangOfficial.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 05.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 04.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 03.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 02.png Isittoolatetochangethename.png Ant-Man-4.png HwBiVHx.png T6P7XEt.png Ant-Man (film) 35.png Ant-Man (film) 34.png Ant-Man (film) 32.png Ant-Man (film) 31.png Ant-Man (film) 30.png Ant-Man (film) 29.png Ant-Man (film) 28.png Ant-Man (film) 23.png Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 21.png Ant-Man (film) 16.png Ant-Man (film) 15.png Ant-Man (film) 13.png Ant-Man (film) 12.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif Ant-Man full-length poster.jpg Ant-Man German Poster.jpg Ant-Man Textless Poster.jpg Antman_poster2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Ant-Man Textless Poster Variant.jpg Ant-Man IMAX poster.jpg Antman Shrinking-hero.png Ant-mans ensemble cast.jpg Scott_Lang.jpg|Unmasked. OIW7DwX.png Ant-Man Suit Front.png Ant-Man Shower Render.png Ant-Man Suit Back.png OvbZCrH.png Ant-Manpromoart.png Ant-Man promo1.jpg Ant-Man promo2.jpg Ant-Man promo3.jpg Scott_Lang_-_Ant_Man-protrait.png Ant-Man concept art.jpg|Concept Art poster. Ant-Man Film Promo Art.jpg Ant-Man art10.jpg Ant-Man art9.jpg Ant-Man art8.jpg Antman art5.jpg Ant-Man art7.jpg Ant-Man art6.jpg Ant-Man art4jpg.jpg Ant-Man art3.jpg AntMan art2.jpg Antman art1.jpg Ant-Man vs Yellowjacket.jpg Ant-Man-International-Poster.jpg AntMan_vs_Yellowjacket-promotional_art.jpg Rs_600x600-140821150149-600-2evangeline-lily-instagram_copy.jpg|Paul Rudd in set with Evangeline Lilly Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg Scott_Lang_Ant-Man_mugshot.jpg Scott Lang and Ant-Man Suit.jpg IgKUVPZ.jpg 54b43c361b9c4.jpg Ant-Man EW.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 02.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 01.jpg Ant-Man_Total_Film_cover.jpg Ant-Man_blu-ray.jpg Ant-man-sdcc-b1445.jpg Ant-man-sdcc2-81be5.jpg Mcucao20010layer3.png 1365583406_antman.gif Mcucao20012layer1.png Ant-Man_Small.jpg Ant-ManBeatdownScene.jpg Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|link=BTS Photo of Edgar Wright's Test Footage. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Ant-Man Giant.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man.gif Teamcap6.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 03.jpg CACW Scott Textless Poster.jpg CW Fathead Render 05.png Antman.png Civil War Ant-man Char art 2.png Captain America Civil War Promo 18.jpg Ant-Man CACW.jpg CW-Ant-Man.jpg Falcon Antman.png Civil War Promo 02.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg CivilWar-battleground.jpg Avengers_divided.png IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 5.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 15.jpg|Ant-Man with Falcon. Captain America Civil War Promo art 14.jpg|Ant-Man with Hawkeye. Spider-Man vs Ant-Man.jpeg Cn01QAaVUAAgoGO.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 1.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 2.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(1).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(2).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(3).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(4).JPG Giant-Man_take_down_ESB.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' AatW Ant-Man on flying ant.jpg AatW Ant-Man.jpg AatW Cassie and Scott.jpg AatW Giant-Man.jpg AatW Giant-Man-1.jpg AatW Kurt and Scott.jpg AatW Scott Lang.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg See Also *Ant-Man *Giant-Man (Earth-616)| }} Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Electrical Engineers Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Size Manipulation